Deep Toot
Deep Toot is the undercover persona of Tootie. She uses this identity to help out Mr. and Mrs. Turner against Vicky, her sister, without being subjected to her wrath. Her name is a reference to Watergate whistle-blower Deep Throat. Character Deep Toot is the identity that Tootie took on when she learned that Timmy Turner had ran away from home because of his parents being fooled too many times by Vicky, her own sister who Tootie also dislikes. In order to finally expose Vicky once and for all without endangering herself, Tootie takes on this identity and has Timmy's parents meet her in the garage of Dimmadelphia Cable. Tootie also uses this identity when she throws a message through Vicky's window and tells her that she has been found out by the Turners. Description Tootie is wearing a gray trench coat and fedora. Her normal features, such as her purple glasses, are obscured mostly under her hat, although her pigtails are still visible above the hat. Personality While as Deep Toot, Tootie is still mostly concerned about Timmy, but she is acting on his behalf and to his benefit without him knowing, and standing up against her own sister to do so, showing that she truly cares about him. Background During the television movie "Channel Chasers", Timmy Turner runs away from home because of bad treatment by Vicky, and through her, his parents. While Mr. and Mrs. Turner question Tootie's mother and father, Tootie listens in and overhears what has happened to Timmy. To hide her identity from Vicky, Tootie uses the alias "Deep Toot" when messaging Timmy's parents, and tells them to meet her at a nearby parking garage. While there, Tootie provides photographic evidence she had collected of Vicky trashing the Turner's home earlier in the movie. She explains to them Vicky's actions, and that she is "Icky with a V". Mr. and Mrs. Turner are grateful for Deep Toot's help, but are unable to thank her as she mysteriously disappears. Mr. Turner does however find her name to be hilarious. Later, after Vicky had been defeated by Timmy, she is hit on the head by a message from Deep Toot, telling her that she had been found out by the Turners. Vicky arrives at the Turner home where she is promptly fired by Timmy's parents, despite her cries and pleas. In order to keep his fairies for as long as possible, Timmy decides he wants Vicky to remain in his life for as long as possible, and wishes for everyone's memories to be erased, restoring Vicky's job. At that moment, Tootie was arriving at Timmy's house to bring more evidence on Vicky, but the wish erased her stuff and her memory before Timmy could find out that she had helped him. Trivia *Deep Toot is a reference to the pseudonym of Watergate whistle-blower Deep Throat, who provided information which helped bring down President Richard Nixon's administration. *The reason Timmy's dad (Mr. Turner) laughs at the name is because Toot is another word for "Fart". *Deep Toot also bears a strong resmblance to the Inspector from the Pink Panther Series. See also *Channel Chasers *Tootie *Vicky the Babysitter *Timmy Turner *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner Images ChannelChasersPt2-649.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-034.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-035.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-038.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-040.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-042.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-043.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-053.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-054.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-058.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-059.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-060.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-074.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-546.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-547.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-659.jpg Category:Characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Female Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:One-time characters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Granddaughters Category:Girls Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Characters with glasses